


Revelations

by LuziMuller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Secrets, Genealogy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuziMuller/pseuds/LuziMuller
Summary: Lexa hace un viaje al pasado para descubrir sus ancestros y del porque su sangre es diferente, un viaje que sin duda marcará su vida para siempre.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 8





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de mis one shot favoritos, está relacionado con otra serie que quizás suba posteriormente.

Te mantienes a un lado de Anya como era costumbre, ella se había convertido en tu maestra y mentora desde que descubrieron tu sangre. Esa misma oscura y espesa que corría por tus venas, una muy diferente de la humana.   
Así es cómo te arrancaron de tu clan y te trajeron a Polis para ser entrenada en las diferentes artes de defensa.   
Ella esta sentada en aquel imponente trono y con una mirada hace que todo su ejército salga de la gran sala y te deje a solas con ella.  
No temes, no tienes porqué, si querrían asesinarte, hace tiempo lo habrían hecho.   
Ella gira en tu dirección y te mira con la cabeza ladeada. Le mantienes la mirada penetrante y altiva que sueles usar.   
_Siempre me he preguntado de quien has sacado esa actitud arrolladora_ _._

No entiendes por donde van sus argumentos y menos que replicar, así que guardas silencio.   
Ella vuelve a sonreír y se levanta en dirección a un baúl con los símbolos que representan al clan Woods.   
Saca un extraño objeto y regresa con el hasta ponerse frente a ti.   
_Es hora de que conozcas tus antepasados._  
Tus ojos llenos de dudas deben ser evidentes.   
_No creerás que somos simple humanos ¿O si?_  
Sigues en silencio y optas por tomar esa especie de dispositivo en tus manos.   
_Es un portal. Te llevará al pasado, ciento cincuenta y dos años atrás._  
Miras aquel pequeño aparato de un raro material y sin botón alguno.   
_Tienes que ir a éste lugar._  
Te tiende otra vez su mano con un pequeño mapa marcado por coordenadas.   
_Allí se activará en función a tu concentración._  
La vuelves a observar sin inmutarte, no comprendes porqué necesitas hacer una especie de viaje en el tiempo, si es que eso fuera posible.   
_Lexa_ _sólo hazlo. Todo tendrá más sentido después de eso._

Se da la vuelta y camina en dirección a aquellas puerta de madera maciza. Antes de que sean abiertas por los leales guardaespaldas, se gira.   
_Ve yendo, la noche ésta por caer._  
Te deja ahí confusa internamente y observando aquella cosa en tus manos.

________

Decides sacarte aquella pintura de la cara, y arreglar un poco el ropaje que llevas. Aún pones en duda todo lo que te dijo tu mentora, pero es algo que por supuesto guardas para ti.   
La noche ha caído y te mueves en medio del bosque, a pesar de los peligros que eso supone. Cada paso que das te tiene en total alerta, un pequeño ruido te hace dar un respingo y sacar tu espada.   
Ves una extraña alimaña correr entre la hierba espesa. Sigues tu camino con los oídos presto.

Has encontrado el punto marcado en aquel trozo de madera. Sacas de tu bolsa que cuelga en la cintura el extraño objeto. Sigue oscuro y sin vida. Suspiras para no estrellarlo contra la tierra. Cierras tus ojos para dejar evaporar ese mal humor que todo esto te ha provocado.   
Al abrir tus ojos, tú mandíbula cae. Una luz brillante destella frente a ti, es como una puerta pero sólo divisas la luminosidad.   
Sumerges tus dedos apenas y sientes la energía desdoblando cada célula de ellos. Por temor, retiras inmediatamente los mismos.

Tienes miedo, por primera vez en tantos años, aquello te desconcierta y aterra a partes iguales.   
Luego de unos segundos de vacilación, das el salto. Por algo Anya te ha dado aquella orden.   
El vacío lumínico te succiona y no ves nada más.

Un ruido perturbador invade tu sentido de la audición. Abres los ojos y ves tu mano, aún sujetas aquel aparato que ha vuelto a la ultratumba.   
Revisa que todo contigo éste en orden, y al alzar los ojos, los abres a su máxima capacidad.   
Es de noche pero es ¿Una ciudad? Hay edificios por doquier, más altos que la torre de Polis incluso. Ves gente, personas muy diferentes a las que hayas visto alguna vez. Caminan cubiertos de elegantes telas, y algunos llevan el pelo colorido.   
Hay autos y otros vehículos de los cuales solo has escuchado hablar, cómo viejas historias fantásticas en la tribu.   
_Disculpa._  
Alguien te ha empujado pero apenas te determina, sigue su trayecto y tu vuelves a mirar tu ropaje.   
Pareces fuera de esté mundo y eso vuelve a ponerte en alerta.   
_¿Qué lugar es esté?_

Murmuras para ti misma y otra vez ruidos insoportables se cuelan en tus oídos.   
Ves unos autos raros ir a toda marcha y con luces girando en sus techos.   
Sigues instintivamente esos vehículos y no te detienes a preguntarte porqué.   
Corres varias calles y ves a montones de esos detenidos en circuito, alzas tus ojos y divisas una gran torre.   
Hay curiosos cómo tú viendo hacia ese lugar, parecen concentrados en algo que aún no terminas de captar.   
El idioma que hablan te resulta familiar, es el viejo inglés, uno que has tenido que aprender en el clan como lengua alterna.   
_Bank_ _of_ _National_ _City._  
Puedes leer perfectamente el cartel colgando a las afueras del lugar de atención.   
De pronto la gente comienza a aplaudir y te sientes más desconcertada que antes. Estos humanos no son normales, piensas.   
Pero tus palabras se esfuman de tu cabeza cuando miras aquella mujer ¿volando? Tú boca se abre y cierra en varias ocasiones.   
_Bravo Supergirl._  
_Así se hace._  
Escuchas la gente vociferar en su dirección. Nunca escuchaste historias de que podían volar los humanos antes de la destrucción de la mayor parte de ellos.

_Mientras esté aquí, pueden tener la seguridad que siempre los defenderé._

La ves aterrizar de manera elegante y dejar dos hombres aparentemente inconscientes en el suelo.   
La gente sigue aplaudiendo y de pronto observas cómo ella se dispara al cielo oscuro y en un borrón, ha desaparecido.   
_Supergirl._

Tu dispositivo cobra vida y la pantalla se enciende de forma rara. Hay un mapa y otro punto en el.   
Usas tus conocimientos para guiarte en aquella selva de concreto y humanos molestos.   
Después de muchas horas caminando, has localizado el lugar.   
Otra enorme torre se alza frente a tus ojos. Un letrero iluminado dice L Corp.   
Miras al cielo y te preguntas que significa todo esto.   
Te sientas al borde de aquella acera y sacas de tu bolsa algo de comer, presientes que la espera será larga.   
El amanecer comienza a levantar y ya has encontrado ropaje nuevo. Usaste tu daga para atacar a un mal sujeto, evitaste un asalto a otro hombre y de paso, ahora te ves como uno de ellos.   
Los pantalones son un poco anchos, pero no te importa, la camisa es algo apretada pero eso es gracias a tus pechos. Igual con eso podrás colarte en ese lugar y ver lo que se supone que debes. 

Finalmente, las puertas se abren y mucha gente vestidos similar comienzan a entrar.   
No sabes que buscar hasta que tu brújula por decirlo de alguna manera se activa.   
Ocurre justo cuando una mujer desciende de un auto, tú corazón se detiene, o eso percibes. Ella ha cruzado su mirada brevemente contigo.   
El verde de sus ojos te recuerda a alguien. No sabes a quien, pero estás segura de haber visto esa mirada antes.   
Ella se detiene repentinamente y no te quita la vista de encima.   
Del otro lado del auto otra mujer ha descendido, lleva en brazos a una niña pequeña, no tendrá más de tres años.   
Ella es rubia como el sol y sus ojos son azules cómo el cielo.   
Tu corazón late fuerte dentro de tu pecho y no sabes el porque, la niña gira su pequeña cara hacia a ti y por una fuerza desconocida, tus piernas flanquean.   
La mujer rubia no se percata de tu presencia y sigue de largo, la otra alterna su vista entre ella y tú, ves duda en sus ojos hasta que opta por seguir a su acompañante.   
Te das la vuelta y caminas de prisa en sentido contrario. No sabes porque pero las ganas de llorar que te han asaltado son incontrolables.   
El objeto en tu mano vibra y el destello de luz te ha cegado, cruzaste aquel portal sin ser si quiera consciente. 

La corriente de energía ha desaparecido y ahora abres los ojos con temor.  
El cielo es azul, el sol es cálido y ves muchas aves volar sobre ti.   
Haces un barrido con la mirada y te percatas del lugar donde has llegado.   
Un amplio parque se vislumbra, de este tipo de sitios si has oído cuentos en tu tribu.   
Un lugar donde los humanos solían recrearse antes de la destrucción total.   
Hay muchas personas en familia, todo es ruidoso y colorido.   
Hay unos animales extraños parecidos a lobos, perros de ésta era seguramente, corriendo con niños de un lado a otro.   
Algo te distrae, una mujer corre riendo detrás de una pequeña de siete años a tus cálculos, quizás menos. Su cabello es corto y color rojizo, es esbelta y con brazos atléticos a lo que eleva a la niña.   
Caminas embelesada en su dirección, tu mente racional discute contigo, pero no escuchas sus argumentos.

Te detienes a unos pasos y ella ha detectado tu presencia.   
Aprieta a la pequeña en su pecho y te mira amenazante.   
_¿Qué día es hoy?_  
Su ceja derecha se eleva y su cara te indican que está en alerta por tu extraña pregunta.   
_He tomado algo más de lo normal..._  
_Hoy es Domingo._  
Sus ojos miel siguen en los tuyos y te mantienes impasible frente a ella. La niña te mira y allí observas detalladamente sus facciones. Sus ojos son verdes, como los de la mujer que descendía del auto, su cabello es cómo un castaño parecido al tuyo. Tragas saliva, no tienes certeza si lo que ha venido a tu mente fuera real.

 _Domingo veintiséis de noviembre de dos mil veintiséis._  
Tus ojos se desvían de ella hacia el paisaje. Estás más de un siglo atrás en el tiempo.   
_¿Estás bien?_  
Afirmas sin convicción y murmuras un gracias para salir de ahí. Tu plan falla al girar sobre tus talones y chocar con aquella mujer rubia.   
El golpe te ha dolido profundamente, es como si te hubiera golpeado una pared de acero.   
_Lo siento, venía distraída y ¿Te has hecho daño?_  
Ella te toca el hombro y cuando ambas intercambian miradas te quedas anonadada.   
Es la mujer voladora, no tienes dudas. Su rostro a pesar de esas cosas que lleva en los ojos, son los mismos.   
_Supergirl._  
Dices por probar y ves como su rostro se vuelve rojo sangre.   
Ella busca auxilio en la mujer detrás de ti, pero no menciona vocal alguna.  
_Mami es Supergirl._  
La pequeña habla alegre y la mujer de pelo rojo le tapa la boca con su mano.

_Niños. Tienen una imaginación._

Ella se ríe torpemente y trata de cubrir la confirmación de esa pequeña.   
_¿Es tú hija?_  
Ves que la mujer detrás de ti ha avanzado y se posiciona al lado de la interrogada.   
La niña ahora está en el suelo y su mano se aferra a la que llamo mami.  
_¿Quién eres tú?_  
Notas la hostilidad en la voz de la mujer de pelo rojo.  
Vas a responder cuándo unos gritos llaman la atención de todos.   
Hay una especie de confrontación en medio de ese parque y es tu momento para escapar.   
Así lo haces tras dar un certero golpe a un posible atacante del lugar.   
Aferrada el objeto que te traslada en el tiempo sientes la vibración y de inmediato la puerta brillante con luz se abre frente a ti. La cruzas sin mirar atrás y cierras los ojos tratando de calmar tus nervios.   
Eso estuvo cerca. Repasas mentalmente los hechos: la mujer que vuela debe ser tu bisabuela, y la pequeña es tú abuela. No sabes quién es la imponente mujer de pelo negro ni la que te provocó angustia con sus preguntas. Ya lo resolvere, te animas.

Un mar inmenso observas al abrir tus ojos.   
Por el cielo puedes deducir que comienza a caer la tarde. El oleaje es suave y la playa está casi desierta.   
Te sacas los zapatos que robaste y dejas que tus dedos contacten con la arena. Esto es algo que no habías probado. Avanzas y el agua roza tu piel. Sonríes, esto se siente tan bien.   
Unas voces hacen que te gires en esa dirección.   
Hay varios jóvenes como de tu edad moviéndose extrañamente tras algo redondo.   
La escena es un imán que te atrapa y caminas cómo hipnotizada.   
_Vamos_ _Aralek_ _, no la dejes caer._  
_Cállate Jhon, tengo más agilidad que tú._  
Más risas y tú te detienes al borde de esa extraña malla colgando de dos palos de madera.  
Ellos paran sus movimientos y te miran contrariados.   
_¿Necesitas ayuda?_  
Un chico alto y fornido te pregunta desde su posición.   
_Qué día es hoy._  
Un murmullo llega nítido a tus oídos, pero finalmente alguien responde.   
_Ocho de Agosto._  
_¿Año?_  
_Dos mil treinta y cinco._  
_¿Oye necesitas ayuda?_  
Ahí está ella, aquella pequeña ahora tendrá tú edad. Tú vista se nubla y un nudo te impide hablar.   
_Vamos a darte algo de tomar y comer. Jhon llama a mamá._  
Ella te toma cuidadosa del brazo y te hace caminar a su lado.   
Sientes los pasos de sus demás compañeros atrás de ti, pero no temes por tu vida.   
Te mantienes callada cuando pasan unas puertas transparentes y en una amplia sala te conduce a un sofá.   
Tomás asiento y otra joven te alcanza un vaso de líquido color amarillo.   
_Te hará bien._

 _¿Qué sucede Ari?_  
Una voz viene desde el piso de arriba y al buscar de quien es, te quedas pálida. La mujer que viste en tu primer viaje está ahí frente a ti. Es cómo si los años no pasarán en ella.   
Te preguntas si también puede volar o es de acero como la rubia Supergirl.   
_Tú._  
No es una pregunta, es una afirmación y en seguida te levantas viendo la posibilidad de huir.   
Pero cuando giras la chica que te ofreció ayuda, aquella que crees es tú abuela se eleva un poco en el aire.   
_¿La conoces madre?_

_Hace unos años la vi. Incluso llevas el mismo atuendo._

Te señala y camina de forma elegante sin sacar su imponente mirada de ti.  
_¿Quién eres?_

_Soy_ _Lexa_ _Kom_ _trikru_ _._

_¿La qué?_

Una voz con tono divertido se abre paso entre el grupo que ahora las rodea.

_No soy de éste tiempo._

Las miradas siguen sobre ti y cada mínimo movimiento que hagas. Anya no te dejó advertencia alguna, pero sabes que esto es malo. Muy malo. Las historias en el clan que creías ficción, decían que los viajeros en el tiempo podrían causar desenlaces catastróficos si dejaban verse. Una voz interna te dice que ya más mal de lo que va el mundo, no puede ir.   
_Lena Luthor._  
Al parecer está acostumbrada a lidiar con cosas así, porque no duda de lo que dices y no ves rastro de burla en ella.   
_¿_ _Lexa_ _cómo yo?_  
Te giras en su dirección y la ves de arriba a abajo.   
_¿_ _Te llamas_ _Lexa_ _?_

_Lexa_ _Aralek_ _Luthor_ _Danvers_ _._

_Para dolor de cabeza mío._  
Otra voz irrumpe y se coloca frente a ti, es la rubia voladora.   
_Supergirl._

_Es viajera del tiempo cariño_ _._

_Ya nos habíamos visto._

La respuesta va más hacia la mujer llamada Lena que hacía ti.   
_¿Cuando?_

_Hace cómo nueve años._

_¿De que tiempo vienes?_

La chica joven sin nombre que cuestionó tu nombre vuelve a preguntar, está vez su rostro es serio y no hay rastro de diversión.   
_Dos mil ciento setenta y uno._

_Sigue ganando_ _Brainy_ _._

El chico que crees se llama Jhon comenta sin asombro.

 _¿Por qué has venido?_  
Supergirl coloca sus manos en forma de jarra sobre su cintura y te ve con un destello extraño en sus ojos.   
_Conocer mis antepasados._

La ves abrir los ojos y mirar a su lado a Lena.   
_Espera un momento..._  
Los ojos verdes te escanean y toma tu mano para buscar algo que no tienes idea de que es.   
_¿_ _Eres mi nieta?_

_¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Jamás tendré hijos._

Aralek se cruza de brazos enfadada y los demás comienzan a reírse ante lo bizarro de la situación.

_El mundo fue destruido, hace noventa y ocho años. Sólo pocas personas lograron salvarse. Y ahora estamos en guerra._

_Es imposible._  
Supergirl se queda aturdida ante la información que das.   
_Brainy_ _dijo que la tecnología Luthor está vigente en el siglo_ _XXXI_ _._  
Esta vez Lena pasa la mano por su cabello nerviosa.

_Nuestros enemigos tienen eso. Pero no reconozco ese nombre de donde vengo._

_¿De donde vienes exactamente?_

El aparato vibra en tu mano y detestas profundamente lo que sigue. En medio de ellos aparece el portal abierto y sin que movieras un ápice de músculo, ya estás dentro una vez más.

____

El cielo esta gris y a tú alrededor hay un campo lleno de lápidas. Te congelas en tu lugar al ver aquello tan deprimente.   
Es ella, la mujer voladora que conoces por Supergirl. Está de rodillas y por sus gemidos, te das cuenta que llora.   
Su traje es diferente a cómo la habías visto en tus otras visitas. Es gris y rojo, no lleva falda, es completo. Su cabello sigue tan rubio cómo hace un momento. Lo mantiene en una cola alta. A su lado reposa un ramo de flores blancas.   
Caminas sigilosa esta vez. No quieres otra encerrona y te dedicas a mirar a los lados. Pero no hay nadie más allí.   
Esperas oculta entre unos árboles, y mucho tiempo después ves cómo de un salto al cielo, ella se ha ido.

Te acercas a la lápida donde quedaron las flores. Tú boca se abre al leer el nombre.   
_A nuestra hija amada_ _Aralek_ _Danvers_ _Luthor, vivirás en nuestra alma para siempre, 2019-2063._  
Aquel susurro te envía a un abismo, ella ha muerto y tú aún no conectas los puntos.   
Lloras sin saber porqué.

_______

Has despertado en un lugar diferente, lo último que recuerdas es tu llanto sobre aquella lápida.   
Ahora el caos reina en donde has aparecido. La ciudad es la misma que recuerdas, la gente corre en masa de un lado a otro. Varios objetos volando van dando instrucciones.   
Ves una pantalla gigante y ella toma tu atención.   
Es Lena Luthor sin duda, sus facciones están envejecidas y su cabello es blanquecino, pero esos ojos conservan su brío.   
_Cien_ _naves partirán desde distintos puntos del país, la capacidad de cada una es de mil personas._  
La oyes quebrarse en pleno discurso, y de pronto ahí está Supergirl sosteniendo su mano. No lleva ropajes extraños, su cabello mantiene su color, su rostro libre de imperfecciones pero sus ojos están sombríos.   
_Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que muchos de ustedes puedan abordar._  
_Señora_ _Danvers_ _cree justa la selección._  
_Kara y yo no responderemos más preguntas._

Tu puzzle se ha armado, Kara Danvers es Supergirl, ella y Lena fueron las madres no de tu abuela, si no de tu bisabuela. Pero cómo es que tu naciste si ella ha muerto antes de procrear.   
Comienzas a correr en dirección contraria a la muchedumbre y te detienes en una dispositivo de la época.   
La fecha marca once de noviembre de dos mil setenta y tres.   
Tus manos cubren tu boca y haces varios gesto de negación.   
Es el día del ataque nuclear que borro casi la totalidad de la humanidad.   
Vuelves tus ojos a la pantalla donde siguen personas desesperadas buscando respuestas de ellas. Tus ojos se abren al ver la imagen, una niña como de once años va tomada de la mano de Lena.   
Tu cabeza hace clic, Aralek es la raíz de tu descendencia. Ella tenía poderes como su madre o quizás ambas madres.

_Oh rayos._

Miras a los lados, no sabes que hacer y el viaje va haciéndose cada vez más corto, la vibración en tu mano te advierte de otro salto.   
Cuando inhalas para tratar de pensar y ganar más tiempo, es demasiado tarde.

La imagen que ahora llega a tu retina es de caos y desolación.   
Miras a tu alrededor y reconoces estás tierras. Son las del Clan Woods.   
_¡No! No, no._  
Murmuras para ti y te escabulles entre el bosque, te resguardas de sonidos extraños.   
Una luz desciende del cielo y observas un enorme plato volador aterrizar, tu corazón bombea fuerte ante la presencia de esa imagen.   
Una compuerta se abre y ves descender a un individuo muy extraño, su pelo es blanco totalmente y tiene piedras brillando en su cabeza.   
En sus brazos trae a una persona desmayada.   
Una mujer aparece atrás de sus pasos.   
_Tenemos que hacer esto_ _Brainy_ _._

_Yo tampoco quiero_ _Imra_ _, pero no puede cruzar al futuro. Moriría en el acto._

_Es híbrida. Podría sobrevivir._

_Ya no, su sangre contaminada con radiación la ha transformado. No es ni humana ni_ _Kryptoniana_ _._

El cuerpo lo tiende con delicadeza en la tierra, ves que la mujer le alcanza algo y cuando éstas preparando el ataque con tu espada, detienes tú acción.   
_Borraré tú memoria pequeña Alexia Queen Luthor. Así podrás_ _mezclarte_ _entre tú gente y luchar por tu tierra._

Una luz intensa se abre sobre la cabeza de la pequeña. Acto seguido él se levanta y tras mirar una última vez a la niña, sube a la nave.   
La mujer es la que más tarda en darse vuelta. Notas como seca sus lágrimas y de su bolsillo saca algo extraño, lo deja sobre la pequeña mano y tras dejar un beso en aquella cabeza minúscula, se marcha.

Esperas que el dispositivo no se active ahora, necesitas verle. Ella es tú abuela, aquella que no conociste. La razón de tú sangre negra, la que marcó tu destino.   
La nave se ha ido y saltas en medio de la hierba para correr hacia ella.   
Tocas su cuello y sabes que está viva, ves el objeto en su mano, y lo tomas con cuidado.   
Es una especie de enredadera que sujeta a varios planetas. Lo memorizas detenidamente.   
Sabes que es lo último que tendrás de tus antepasados.   
Todos se han ido. Incluso ella se irá.   
Sacas de tu bolso un trozo de grafito y en un brazo remarcas el borde de aquel obsequio.   
Luego la levantas con ternura y caminas un trecho de enormes árboles.   
Aún es oscuro y temes que le ocurra algo. Llegas a un punto donde sabes que la encontrarán y la dejas allí.   
Le das una mirada y ni si quiera giras, te vas de espaldas a través del portal.

_____

Abres los ojos y un par te miran con recelo.   
_Titus._  
_¿Está usted bien?_  
Miras alrededor y notas que es de día, has vuelto al punto de partida.   
_Si, estoy bien._  
Te levantas y él te mira extrañado, ves tu ropaje y te reprendes por semejante error.   
_Anya._  
El dice y guarda silencio unos segundos.   
_Nadie debe enterarse. Aguarde aquí._  
Deduces que lo sabe y le das un movimiento afirmativo.   
Él observa tu brazo y por ende tus ojos caen al lugar de atención.   
_Puedes conseguir que me hagan esto en la piel._

_¿Está segura?_

_Totalmente._

No te responde y se da la vuelta para buscarte vestimenta.   
Te quedas sentada en ese lugar y ves el dispositivo que te dio Anya quemado.

Recuerdas el rostro de cada una de ellas y notas la humedad aflorando en tus ojos.   
Los elevas al cielo y sabes que llevas en la sangre, lo heroico de Kara Danvers y la gallardía y soberbia de Lena Luthor.   
Estás segura que su legado perdurará a través de los siglos. Aunque tú sangre se derrame, y no dejes descendencia, con tus dieciséis años sabes, qué la esencia Luthor Danvers sobrevivirá.   
  
  



End file.
